Admitting
by x.Arcanine.x
Summary: Jack has had feeling for the Nightmare King, but will he admit them, or will Pitch succeed in destroying him?


Whoop! Finally another story! I'm drowning in tumblr and suffering from writers block, so expect slow updates! *shot dead*

I don't own any characters, but I wish I did...

* * *

It was a cold January day in Burgess, and Jack Frost was playing with the children.

"Kids! Lunch!" Called Jaimie's mom. Jaimie was Jack's first believer, and would always hold a special spot in his heart.

"See ya later Jack!" He called as he ran into his house.

"Bye!" Jack called with a wave before taking to the air. He flew to his pond just a little ways away and landed softly on the ice.

"Just the sprite I was looking for." Drawled a familiar voice from the shadows.

"Pitch!? Where are you!?" Jack asked, looking around. Pitch chuckled and appeared in front of Jack, looking at him, hatred in his golden eyes.

"I don't want to fight Pitch!" Jack said walking away.

"Its just too great an opportunity, you walking right into my clutches. I've been waiting to rid myself of another annoyance…"

Jack turned around, glaring at the man.

"You think you can get rid of me?" He snarled, his blue eyes full of rage. Jack's staff landed on Pitch's chest, and he let out a yelp, backing away before the cold of the frost froze him, Pitch returned Jack's glare.

"I don't think…I know."

A tiny spark of fear flashed across the boy's eyes for a mere second before being replaced with rage.

"What was that, Jack?" He looked up at the winter spirit, a toothy devilish grin crossing his face. "Fear, perhaps?" He moved his hands, several spirals of blackened sand shooting out at the boy. Jack gasped and dodged most of them, but was caught by one, which he promptly froze.

"What do you want!? Why are you doing this!?" Jack snapped, shooting ice at him in a wild rage.

"What I want is to not be left in the shadows, Frost!" Pitch gritted his teeth, creating a sheild of nightmare sand to block the ice. "Nobody has ever cared for the boogeyman! You wouldn't understand! Even you have others that care for you!"

"I care!" He shouted, not letting up on his attacks. This caught Pitch off guard, and he stumbled head over heels upon the impact of a blast of ice.

"You can't possibly mean that. You're only trying to mess with me." Pitch huffed, looking up at Jack. Anger still in his gaze, he looked at Pitch.

"I'm not, I do care! The only reason I didn't join you is because I care for the children, but now I see that fear is a good thing." He said breathlessly.

"Of course it is! Without fear, the children would take you all for granted." Pitch spat, his glare sharp as a knife.

"I know." Jack said sadly.

"All of this is my fault!" He whispered, crumpling into the snow, tears falling from his eyes and freezing on his cheeks.

"Jack, there is no need to cry." Pitch said almost caring, eyes wide. Jack sniffles and wiped away the bits of ice, looking at the man. He stood up slowly and shakily, now that the adrenaline rush was gone, he felt a bit weak. He walked over to Pitch and looked up into his golden eyes as he stood on tiptoes and kissed him. Pitch pushed him away, but said nothing at first.

"Pitch-"

"Why Jack?" He asked quietly, glaring.

"I told you, I care." He whispered back. There was a silence that seemed to last ages before Pitch grabbed the boy's hoodie and kissed him hard. Jack eagerly kissed back, loving the feeling of the other man's warm lips on his own cold ones. They pulled apart and looked into each others eyes. Pitch took the boy in his arms and phased through the shadows, reappearing in a dark bedroom.

"Pitch?" Jack asked, a bit nervous.

"Hmm?" He asked, placing him on the bed. Jack's eyes were wide and almost scared.

"Your fear is intoxicating." Pitch growled, his face close to Jack's. He licked his lips and claimed Jack's with his own, making the boy moan. Jack kissed back eagerly, his mouth moving with the older spirits passionately. He gasped as Pitch licked his bottom lip, allowing his warm tongue to slip into his mouth. Jack stiffened, but soon kissed back, his own tongue moving against Pitch's. they pulled apart for air, and Pitch smirked, snaking a hand up Jack's hoodie, making him gasp and try to scoot away.

"I thought you cared." Pitch said, stopping Jack in his tracks.

"I-I do, it's just that, well, th-this is all so sud-" He was cut off by Pitch pulling him back towards him and kissing him roughly. While he was distracted, Pitch slid his hand up Jack's hoodie, tracing delicate patterns on the boy's cool skin. He pinched one of his nipples, making him arch his back and moan into the kiss. Pitch pulled away and smirked. He saw Jack shift uncomfortably, and noticed his pants has a slight tent to them.

"Enjoying ourselves?" He asked seductively, rubbing his hand over the small bulge. Jack cried out in pleasure, his head thrown back and his eyes shut tight.

"Nnhhg! Pitch!" He moaned, feeling himself stir more at the mans touch. Pitch smirked and stopped, taking Jack's hoodie off, eying the lightly muscled form beneath him. He leaned in and bit down on the junction of his neck and shoulder, breaking the skin with his sharp teeth. Jack yelped in pain, but soon found himself moaning as Pitch continued to palm his erection through his tight pants.

"P-Pitch!" He moaned, the feeling of his hand on his erection and his tongue lapping up the blood was making him crazy.

"You like it rough, Frost?" Pitch smirked, nipping his ear. Jack moaned and nodded, bucking his hips up to Pitch's hand.

"So naughty." Pitch purred, licking his lips. He stripped his robe off, leaving him in tight black pants, which were tented. He discarded those as well, removing Jack's pants right after. He took hold of the boy's erection, pumping it teasingly slow, while he made Jack suck his fingers. Jack's tongue swirled around the slender digits with an almost practiced ease. The chill of his mouth on Pitch's warm fingers made the older spirit smirk.

"So naughty." Pitch purred, taking his slick fingers and pushing them into Jack's entrance one at a time. Jack tensed up at the odd feeling, but was soon moaning in eagerness. Pitch got a rhythm, pumping and stretching Jack, getting him ready for his member. He pulled out and Jack whined at the loss. Pitch chuckled and kissed the sprite roughly, positioning himself. He thrust into him all the way, making Jack cry out in pain. He waited until Jack nodded to him, and he began thrusting slowly and deeply, tapping his prostate teasingly, making the boy beneath him shudder and moan.

"Pitch! Harder! Fuck me!" Jack cried, grinding his hips down to meet Pitch's. He just smirked as he thrust back in roughly, making Jack writhe and scream in pleasure. Pitch leaned down and bit the boy's neck again, making him moan. His nails bit into Jack's hips, and his teeth marred his neck and chest.

"You want more, Frost?" Pitch asked, his warm breath on his neck. Jack nodded, and Pitch grabbed his erection and began pumping it with his thrusts, making Jack cry out louder.

"Yes Pitch! H-harder!" He screamed, his back arching and his head thrown back. Pitch growled ad gripped Jack's hair roughly, making him moan even louder. Smirking, Pitch sucked on his Adam's apple, moving lower, leaving a few deep purple marks on Jack's lower neck and collar bone. One last tug at his hair and Jack came hard, screaming his release.

"Pitch!"

His muscles squeezed over Pitch's member and he came deep in the boy, groaning in pleasure. Panting, he pulled out and lay next to him on the King sized bed. He purred and wiped up Jack's cum from his belly and licked his fingers clean with a smirk.

"You still care?" Pitch asked, and Jack smiled, nodding. Pitch kissed him and let the boy taste himself. Jack moaned and eagerly kissed back, finding the taste a bit sweet, but salty.

"I'm glad." Pitch whispered after, pulling the younger spirit onto his chest. They shared another searing kiss before falling asleep like that, spent and happy for the first time in years.


End file.
